Driving Delusions
by Messi Jessi
Summary: Tea and Yugi are both going for their driving license. However thing’s don’t go to well considering both of them are hopeless drivers and their instructor seems to hate every thing and every one.
1. Studying

This is my first fanfic, please comment and tell me what you think. It'll be greatly appreciated. Dedicated to Sphynx the person who introduced meh to the world of fanfics and inspired me with her stories.

Disclaimer, I do not own Yugioh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Not that Tea seem to notice it.

She glared at some birds outside her window who were singing happily. Then grumbled something about how pathetic birds were.

After a moment of blank staring that had moved from the birds to nothing in particular, Tea returned her eye's back to the paper she was studying, before letting out a moan as she dropped her head down hard on the table.

"I'd give anything to get away from you right now." Tea mumbled to the paper. She pulled a face. "Look at me! I'm talking to paper...."

She lifted her head up slowly and rolled her eyes. "I swear I'm going insane." She said shaking her head just as the door bell rang.

Her eye's looked in the direction of the door. "I wonder who that could be." She sat there for a moment in a slight trance. The door bell went again.

"Opps..." She squeaked remembering that someone was at the door.

She scrambled out of her chair knocking the papers she was studying onto the floor. Tea ignored them as she skipped to the door and spied through the eye piece.

'I'd leave this house with Weevil Underwood to get out of studying.' Tea thought to herself. She then stopped and actually thought about it. 'No I wouldn't.' She told herself.

Looking through the eye piece again she spied Yugi. Her eyes brighten up at the sight of him. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she opened the door.

"YUGI!!" She screamed in a high pitched voice, as she restrained herself from hugging him.

"Ah.... hi Tea." He said back in a nervous tone, confused by his friend's outburst. "What's happening?"

"Oh nothing. Just reading." She said almost glaring through the back of her head. Tea's face then slightly dropped at what Yugi was holding in his arms.

"I thought I'd come over and study with you." He smiled while juggling what he was holding. Tea grinded her teeth in response to Yugi.

He seemed not to notice as he walked into the house towards the lounge room. Tea followed, dragging her feet along the ground making the occasionally mopping sound.

She sat herself in a chair as Yugi glanced around the room. He found the fallen papers in no time.

"I see you've been studying too." He said as he picked them up, giving them back to her.

"Thanks." She said in a flat tone, snatching the papers from his hand. He ignored it as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

Yugi bent down and started scanning the papers. While Tea stared at the wall opposite her, determined not to study a moment longer.

"Study." Yugi said after a moment of silence noticing she wasn't studying. "You want to pass your driver's test don't you?"

Tea dragged her eyes off the wall and looked at him "Yes." She sighed as she blew the hair from her face.

"So do I. I don't exactly want to drive with Joey any more." He said as he started reading again. Tea cringed slightly recalling how Joey drives.

"I think if Joey can pass his driver's test we can too." Tea said now staring at the ceiling. "Actually I think anyone could." She then mumbled.

"What's that meant to mean?" Yugi asked not looking up from his papers.

"Errah, Fine." Tea said sitting down on the floor beside him. Giving up, she grabbed a book and started reading.


	2. The Unexpected Help

Ok this is a bit more detailed compared to my last story and it's a bit longer. I hope you like it, and please comment. - Once again, this story is dedicated to Sphynx, the person who introduced me to the world of fanfics and inspired me with her stories.

Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Now standing outside her residence in the early spring sun, she waited patiently for Yugi to appear. With each minute ticking by Tea had come up with more ideas on how things could go wrong. Without knowing her self consciously started biting her nails.

A few moments later Yugi wandered around the corner, looking as if he was still half asleep. "Hey Tea. Sorry I'm late, I kinda slept in." He slurred rubbing his eyes.

"It's ok. If we walk a little faster we'll still make it there in time." She said hiding the frustration in her voice. She glanced down at her nails at that time to realise what a mess they were in.

Yugi interrupted her session with her nails. "Ah, about the walking thing...."

Tea looked at him rather confused, but then she was distracted from his reply as she heard a faint pumping sound of music from around the corner.

Slowly an old convertible came around the corner, the appearance of it was shocking, rust had built up around the bottom, the blue paint was peeling off and the aerial was tapped up with duck tape. Basically it looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

On seeing it a slight eye twitch crossed Tea's face. The car pulled up hitting the curve and bounced up onto the path. Barely missing a fire hydrant, Yugi and Tea.

"Hey guy's." The familiar voice cooed.

"Joey." Tea said putting an instant smile on her face. Behind her she could hear a nervous laugh escape from Yugi. "I didn't know you were driving us?" She stated, returning the same confused look on her face from before.

Joey let out a laugh before answering. "Didn't Yugi tell you?" Tea heard a scramble of feet from behind as Yugi took a few steps away from Tea. Rather worried she may attempt to send a blow his way.

Joey seemed to be oblivious to what was happening, he continued on talking. "It's the least I can do; you guys supported and helped me pass my drivers licence."

"That was a mistake..." Tea mumbled quietly to herself. She felt a soft kick in the back of her leg.

"Huh did you say something Tea?" Joey asked.

"No." She sighed. "We better get going; we have 15 minutes to get there now." Tea said trying to feel positive about the whole ordeal which had started.

Yugi walked around the car to the front seat, as Tea took the back. The two pulled on the handles but the doors wouldn't open.

"Unlock the door's Joey." Tea said in a rather aggravated voice.

He let out a slight snort crossed laugh. "The doors aren't locked, they just don't open." He said as one of his cheeky smiles crossed his face. "By the way, don't try to force them open ether, they'll just fall off." A serious look returned to his face as he pointed to the door besides Yugi which had been stuck back on crudely with more duck tape.

"So how do we get in?" Yugi asked looking rather puzzled.

"Just jump over the door." Joey said simply as he began to fiddle with the stereo. Tea and Yugi both looked at each other.

"Joey what if I scratch your car?" Yugi said sincerely. Tea rolled here eyes and took her chance to jump in when no one was looking considering she was wearing a short skirt.

She flinched as she hit the seat. "Gee Joey what the hell are these seats made out of?" She rubbed her neck. Mean while Yugi was trying to hope over the car door. It felt rather unstable and he was scarred if he put all his weight on it would fall off.

"Joey about your car..." Tea started.

"Yer she's a little beast isn't she!" Joey fondly said as he petted the dash affectionately.

Tea raised her eyebrow, actually considering weather her friend was sane or not. Around this time Yugi had some how managed to scramble over the door, landing in the same awkward position Tea had.

"Well that only took five minutes..." Tea mocked looking down at Yugi's sprawled body. Yugi ignored her as he sat in the seat properly.

"Now you can feel my baby purr." Joey said as he turned the key to start the car. The car choked and splattered, it revered for a moment as the machine tried to turn over. The car then burst into life as substantial lot of fumes burst out of the exhaust pipe.

The other two quickly searched for there seat belts, as Joey playful started to rev the motor.

Tea was surprised to find the car was even equipped with belts. She quickly thrusted the belt in its holder and braced herself for a ride which hopefully wouldn't be her last.

Joey dropped the clutch, and the back wheels spun madly leaving a black rubber mark visible on the road. The smell of rubber sickened Tea.

The blond boy laughed and a proud look rested on his face as if he'd achieved something spectacular.

They were late now, but Tea didn't want to point it out considering Joey's "enthusiasm" to help them at that moment.

Yugi looked to be enjoying himself as Joey drove along. They stopped at some traffic lights, Tea's faced burned up. What if someone saw her in the crap heap? She slumped down in the seat.

Once the flash light's had turned green they continued on. Joey turned around and looked at Tea. "Are you ok Tea?" He asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road!!" Tea squeaked almost jumping out of her seat having a heart attack.

Yugi laughed at his friend's uneasiness. It was his turn to mock her. She didn't take any notice of it and just glared at the buildings going by.

Sensing the silence between the three of them, despite the deafening sound of Joey's head banging music Yugi decided to strike up some conversation. Yugi glanced at Joey for a moment that was in motion with the music. He went to say something except it was instantly droned out by the thudding of the music.

Leaning over Yugi turned the music down. A lot. Joey spied at him through the corner of his eye, but chose to keep his eyes on the road because of an aggregated sound from the back seat.

"So Joey how's your sister?" Yugi asked as he forced his hair away from his mouth which looked like it was trying to choke him.

Tea leaned forwards finding interest in the discussion, also forgetting the fact that she was in a car with Joey who was driving.

"Serenity?" he paused for a moment putting a distant look on his face. "She's doing great, her sight's holding well. There are no problems or anything."

"That's great Joey." Both Tea and Yugi said at the same time.

"And it's all thanks to you Yugi." Yugi blushed, "Joey you did it yourself."

"Stop being modest." Joey said cutting Yugi off also a car.

Tea sat back in her seat realising where this was going. She checked her watched and waited to arrive meanwhile listening to the surrounding car horns and the back and forth arguing of Yugi and Joey.

Now have some compassion and please comment. Oh and I'm proud of you for reading the whole chapter. Good Job!! - Now encourage me with your comments!!

Next Chappie coming soon...........


End file.
